1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention pertains to communications and, more particularly, to a method for transferring information within a mobile communication system.
2) Description of the Related Art
Digital communication systems have become increasingly popular for many applications. One class of digital communication systems provides wireless data communication connections for stationary or mobile (e.g., handset) end users. Examples of such wireless mobile communication systems include public safety radio systems, cellular telephone systems, and personal communication systems (PCS). A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations for completing communication paths with the end users, or, as more generally denoted herein, mobile stations. The base stations may be connected to a network, either directly or via a switch.
In operation, signaling information is passed among various components of a communication system. Signaling information can comprise control messages relating to the operation of the communication system. An example of signaling information is a message from a mobile station to a base station indicating that the mobile station wishes to acquire a channel on the base station for use as a communication link within the communications system.
New features and functionalities are being added to wireless communication systems at an alarming rate. One of the problems associated with the addition of these new features and functionalities is the need to continuously modify the computer programs which handle the signals for utilizing these features and functionalities. It is time consuming and cumbersome to have to modify and recompile the entirety of a computer program that handles the transfer of messages and signals when only one function of the software is actually impacted by the new functionality.
It would therefore be advantageous to have a wireless communication system software program that facilitates the addition of new functionalities.
It would be advantageous to provide a mobile communication system with an improved communication protocol-for handling communications by various mobile stations.
The present invention provides a computer program for use in a mobile station in a wireless communication system. The mobile station computer program is comprised of a main task and a plurality of independent other tasks, also referred to as subtasks. The main task activates each of the subtasks to perform a discrete communication function in the wireless communication system. In operation, only the main task and one subtask of the mobile station computer program are activated at any given time.
In the mobile station computer program, at least some of the subtasks are capable of notifying the physical layer of the mobile station that there is information to be transmitted from the mobile station. Also in the mobile station computer program, at least some of the subtasks are capable of being notified by the mobile station""s physical layer that information has been received by the mobile station.
The mobile station computer program is designed so that each of the subtasks of the computer program may be modified to alter the functionality of the program without the need to modify any other subtask of the program.